yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 60
is the sixtieth chapter of The Promised Neverland Synopsis The team of Emma, Ray and the unnamed man finally start off to Goldy Pond. Plot Emma, Ray and the unnamed man are now gone. Chris and Lannion then wonder if they are doing fine, and Don and Gilda reassure them that they are fine because it is Emma and Ray they are talking about. Don says that the stakes are getting high for them as well, and Nat agrees, saying that things are up to them now seeing as Emma and Ray were a great help to them. Don and Gilda think to themselves, saying that they have to do what they can do, and that the others will be able to make it out, they can't afford to waste their energy worrying. Meanwhile, Emma and Ray are dashing behind the unnamed man, who took off full speed as soon as they left, he asks them if they can "pick up the pace". Emma is impressed at his speed, especially since he is holding a heavy gun at the same time, Ray agrees, but is a bit annoyed at how he acts like a spoiled kids, as the man laughs at how the kids duck at running. The unnamed man comments to himself that they are slow, but still manage to keep up with him. He finally says that they have to clear this area as quickly as possible, because beyond the wastelands, there will not be any more areas that do not have demons. Ray remembers Sonju saying the same thing. The man says that when they can go safely ahead, they shouldn't waste any time, he does not ant to be loitering around the shelter entrance like a "friggin' idiot", too. The plan is to head straight east and leave the wasteland. The journey to A08-63, and the search for Minerva, will truly start once they get there. Emma takes out the pen from him, thinking of a conversation she had with Ray. He pulls out a map, and points out Grace Field House in area "00-00" and their shelter, in area "B06-32", and predicts that therefore A08-63 must near an area called Goldy Pond, Emma wonders if in that area there is a lake. The map they used it very old, and hence not as accurate, and Emma asks if the "X"s marked on the map are demon settlements, or if anything is out there, or if William Minerva will actually be there this time. Ray does not now, but is aware that leaving the wastelands will be incredibly dangerous and that their journey to B06-32 will be "kid's play" compared to A08-63. Emma is confident that there will be something waiting for them over there, because they found a shelter in B06-32, Minerva may have prepared these areas for the cattle children, with his information too, so therefore they may be something for them in A08-63. The letter Ray holds reads "Go beyond living here in peace" and things this is a lead about how to get into the human world. Emma tells them that they should go, as it is the only way to be sure, saying that that information alone is already worth the risk. We go back to the present, with Emma optimistically clutching the pen, saying to herself that she wants to see what is in their destination no matter how dangerous it is. Ray thinks about their current position. They have succeeded in getting the man to travel with them, but they have to stay smart. The two mustn't lower their guard or let him kill them. The man has the advantage in terms of experience and strength, but victory will be theirs, they are in control. He declares to himself that him and Emma will defy all odds, and reach A08-63 alive. Emma wants to get their hands on what is in that area and return to the shelter safely. They must do all of this for the sake of the future of their family. The man seems to have got their thoughts and motives all figured out. He is slightly impressed that they manipulated him into joining by using their lives as bait. It would take a lot of work to shake them off. He thinks of maybe dispatching them, as it would be easier outside, and then it would be easier to retake the shelter. He wonders whether to take the chance and kill them, as he wants to "show them the hell of the real world" and shut them up, then come up with an excuse and take back the shelter, but Gilda being perceptive of his ulterior motive and threatening to destroy the shelter if Emma and Ray both died made this plan impossible. He says that he will at least guide them to the real thing, up to where "that hell" kills one of them, and decides to ultimately go with that plan, and wonders which one of them that will die if that does happen. Ray is aware that after Gilda's ultimatum, the man is plotting to kill only one of them, but not both. Emma is aware of this too, but rather thinks that he'll let one of them die, as she feels he can commit murder if necessary but prefers to avoid it. She feels he is a good person, deep down, and since he has lived by himself, he has lost hope in ever over-coming his pain. Emma wants to reach A08-63 without any deaths, and if all goes well, she wants to use the trip to get to know the man and talk to him openly without any schemes. The unnamed man wonders which one of them he should kill, and here. And finally Ray thinks that Emma is being too naïve, and that he is no longer a nice guy, he will not let him hurt Emma or the rest of the family, and if it comes to it, he is ready to kill the man. They finally reach the end of the wasteland, the man comments that it was not a bad place, and that they aim for a four-day trip to reach A08-63, Goldy Pond. If they were to waste time, they could take a safer path, that would take three weeks, but he does not want to do that. He tells them to drink some water, because first comes the forest, were the packs of huge demons nest. If they see them, they die. He wants to clear this area before sunset. The chapter ends as they start into the forest. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: Trivia * The cover of this chapter shows a map of their home in area B06-32. Site Navigation Category:Volume 7 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters